everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Concerto in Blues
Summary: 'The Hunters are tasked with bringing the whole Derevez family by going undercover in their favorite jazz symphony that they often hire for parties. This all escalates into a spy movie esque ninja fancy party fight. '(We open up on a manor in the woods over looking the ocean in Italy. A woman with short black hair is standing on the porch, staring at the sky.) (Suddenly, Nina Deverez drops in, carrying Kaylee in her arms. She puts the girl on the ground.) Nina Deverez: Found her, Mom. (Kaylee looks up to see the woman bending over her, smiling.) Kaylee Deverez: Are you...are you my- Hitomi Deverez: If we're going by technicality, my name is Hitomi Deverez née Tanaka. But...you can call me Mommy, if you want. (Kaylee blinks, then starts tearing up.) Kaylee Deverez: MOMMY! (She charges forward and hugs Hitomi, sobbing hysterically. Hitomi hugs her back.) Kaylee Deverez: W-w-where were you? All these years...*sob* Hitomi Deverez: It's...a long story. But I'm here now. Kaylee Deverez: M-Mommy...*sniffle, sob* I-I'm so...I'm so happy, I'm crying... (Hitomi reaches down and wipes away her tears.) Hitomi Deverez: It's fine, sweetheart. Mommy's here. Kaylee Deverez: ...d-did you teach Nina how to be a ninja? Hitomi Deverez: Yes. Why? (Kaylee looks up.) Kaylee Deverez: T-teach me too! I-I wanna protect my family! I-I couldn't help Daddy, I need to help you! P-please... Hitomi Derevez: 'It's alright sweetie. For now we can celebrate that you are safe. Let's throw a party! '(The camera cuts to Foxx in his hammock in his parents' temporary base. He is shown snoring when his portal bracelet starts blaring. He falls out of it and picks up. A hologram of a man appears) Foxx Otur: 'Hello? '''General Benedict: '''Foxx Otur, I got a job for you and your team. Bring in the whole Derevez clan. You will each be rewarded 55k euros. Intel shows that this is the perfect time to strike. Can you handle it? '''Foxx Otur: '''No problemo. We'll have em in. '''General Benedict: '''Good, I've sent you all the intel you need. Good luck. '(Foxx grabs his phone and calls up the rest of the Hunters) Foxx Otur: 'Guys, we got another job and it looks like a fancy party undercover one. '(Cut to the manor, where the party is getting started. The Hunters attempt to enter disguised as musicians, but are stopped by a security guard.) Guard: Name. Nia Troy: Er...Mia Covaré? Guard: Don't look like her. You sure? Nia Troy: ...yeeeeees? Guard: ...you're not her. I'm going to have to bring you in. Nia Troy: 'Now! '(Shade shoots an amnesia drug at the guards.) Guards: 'Huh what? Musicians eh? Come in! '(The Hunters sneak into the opulent party. They quickly put on some better disguises and walk up to the stage and set up.) Hinoka Kodomo: I don't think we can make this last. I've only done jazz once. Foxx Otur: Ah, c'mon, 'Noka! When have we failed a mission? Hinoka Kodomo: ...Cough cough, Integrity, cough cou- Nia Troy: ''NEVER BRING THAT NAME UP AGAIN.'' Ife Aeras: 'don't worry guys, I got a back up! Just pretend that we're playing along to it. '(He whips out a hidden music player and the team pretend to play along with it. As they are playing they scan the room.) General Benedict: '''Kids, where are you at? '''Foxx Otur: '''Deep undercover, sir. There's a ton of em here. '''Hinoka Kodomo: I wanna say...um, ninety, a hundred? I dunno, it's impossible to tell. (Her eyes fixate on a woman with a sleek black dress.) Hinoka Kodomo: Heeeey, I know her! She's Mrs. Morrow. One of Mom's business partners. Her daughter Lucille is best friends with Yuzuki. Kagami Nile: 'Not now, Hinoka! We gotta keep these dummies distracted until we can get the national guard over. Remember the plan, distract 'em until the issued break time, then roofie them and signal in pick up. '''Adam Beetle: '''Guys, I think we're over looking something. '''Everyone: '''What? '''Amber von Olympus: '''Derevez married a Tanaka. '''Everyone: '''Crap. '''Nia Troy: '''Right then, plan B. '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''What's plan B? '''Nia Troy: '''Shade, if you will. '(Shade reveals something, a tiny drone the size of a fly.) Toni Aeras: '''How is a drone going to help us?! '''Nia Troy: '''It's adaptive and active camouflage so it's practically invisible. We send this baby to the maintenance building where it'll activate an EMP. When they're all distracted, we deploy the knock out gas. '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: Let's just pray this thing got enough juice in it. (He slowly flies the drone over to the control room, using his tablet to navigate it but suddenly the screen goes fuzzy and then black. Nina Derevez crushes the drone in her hands. He pulls out a small radio.) Nina Derevez: 'Mark, we got company. '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''Guys....I think we have a problem. '(Cut to Hitomi, squinting at them.) Hitomi Deverez: I know I've seen them before, but where... Kaylee Deverez: Mommy? What are you looking at? Hitomi Deverez: Um...nothing, Kaylee. Just the musicians. Kaylee Deverez: Huh? (She looks at them, and her face pales and eyes widen.) Kaylee Deverez: AAAAAAAAAAH! IT'S THE BAD PEOPLE! THEY TOOK DADDY AWAY! (The Hunters' faces go pale.) Hunters: 'Crap.... '(Hitomi pulls out a revolver and shoots out the lights causing a blackout and the guests to scream and scramble out of the party in fear. The Hnters quickly whip out their weapons and get in position.) Foxx Otur: 'So much for a quick mission. '(Hitomi and Nina strike at the Hunters, they block the hits and try their best to spot them only to be hit again. Shade whips out some night vision goggles.) Shade Falcon-de Kan: 'Everyone put these on! '(Everyone scramble to get the goggles on and begin shooting out some random shots. They hide behind one of the walls. To shield themselves from the kunais and shurikens being thrown at them.) Nia Troy: 'And so much for subtlety. But now's the chance. '(She looks at Valeria, Jewel and Hachi and nods at them. The three break off from the group. Yoruko conjures up a ball of fire. Hitomi sees the flames flickering out from the wall and moves her arm in front of Kaylee. But then the fireball splits and lights the drapes on fire.) Hitomi Derevez: 'THOSE WERE ANTIQUE ROCOCO DRAPES FROM PARIS! YOU'LL PAY FOR THOSE! '''Shade Falcon de Kan: '''Sure thing! Here's some black gold. '(He throws a canister of oil onto the drapes, lighting up the room even more. Kaylee screams and runs out into the garden. Someone taps her on the shoulder, she looks up to see Nina.) Nina Derevez: 'It's alright, mom and I are prepared for this. The chopper will be here to get us in a bit. But right now stay here, we'll deal with them. '(A snake suddenly slithers up her arm. Nina screams.) Nina Derevez: 'SNAKE! '(The snake transforms into Hachi.) Hachi Nile: 'For a ninja, you didn't even realize I was stalking you. '(Nina lunges at him but he dodges her attack and turns back into his snake form. He slithers into the bushes. Nina quickly grabs Kaylee and heads for the chopper pick up area.He transforms back and he pulls out Kaylee's com device and crushes it in his hands. Meanwhile with Valeria and Jewel, they use grappling hooks to get up to the helipad. The pilots looks at them in shock before being punched and curb stomped. The pilots are out cold, Jewel sends a signal to Hachi. He contacts Nia.) Hachi Nile: 'Got it. Tell Benedict to ready the guards. '''Nia Troy: '''Got it. '(Valeria and Jewel put on their disguises and head for the pick up area where Nina is waiting with Kaylee.) Nina Derevez: 'About time you guys got here! '(They get into the helicopter. Meanwhile inside, Hitomi leaps across the flaming ballroom and attempts to strike down the Hunters. Yoruko finds a bottle of wine.) Yoruko Senju: 'YO! I HEARD YA LIKE YOUR PARISIAN 1835 RED FLAMING HOT! '(She lights a paper on fire and stuffs it into the wine bottle and throws it at Hitomi who kicks it out of the air and uses the explosion to mask her next attack. Eigou notices the glass ornaments around them. He looks at Kagami and Talia.) Eigou Nile: 'Ladies, Imma need a sonic scream! '''Kagami Nile: '''You got it! '''Talia Reflection: '''Everyone cover your ears! '(The Hunters all cover their ears as Talia and Kagami use their vocal chords as an advantage, shattering the glass ornaments around them and causing them to rain down on to Hitomi. But she kicks them all away like the ninja she is. She looks at Yoruko angrily.) Hitomi Derevez: 'YOU FILTHY SENJU! I'LL KILL YOU FIRST! '(The whole team throws down a smoke bomb and they disappear. Hitomi notices their shadows climbing up the manor's walls. She grins and goes after them. But when she gets outside she notices that they're not on the wall. She hears leaves rustling and a knockout dart flies in through the air. She catches it in her hands.) Hitomi Derevez: 'WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU LITTLE BOUNTY HUNTERS?! '''Adolpha Bound-Amitola: '''Look out from above! '(A flower pot falls on to Hitomi but she ducks out of the way. A snake curls up around he leg and she screams. Hachi bites off her com device and transforms back. He pulls out his own com device.) Hachi Nile: 'Hunters to Benedict! We have the target, requesting pick-up! '(A ladder suddenly falls down from the sky and Nina is dangling from it, she grabs her mother and pulls her up.) Hinoka Kodomo: 'They're getting away! '''Nia Troy: '''Don't. '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''Nia?! What's wrong normally you'd- '''Nia Troy: '''We got something better. Hachi, were you able to set em' up? '''Hachi Nile: '''Yep! '(Meanwhile on the helicopter, Hitomi calms down and hugs her daughters close to her.) Nina Derevez: 'You know where to go. '(Jewel and Valeria smirk. Cut to them arriving at an airbase.) Hitomi Derevez: 'Get to the private jet girls, we're heading for Budapest. We can hide out there for- '(As they land they notice that the national guard is there.) Nina Derevez: 'They're here! We need to go! '(The pilots get up and remove their masks revealing that they're Valeria and Jewel in disguise.) Valeria and Jewel: 'Surprise! '''Hitomi Derevez: '''WHAT THE- '(She is handcuffed along with Nina and taken away.) Kaylee Derevez: 'MOMMY! NINA! '''Operative: '''Sorry, kid. '(The Hunters arrive by portal.) Kaylee Derevez: 'YOU MEAN PEOPLE! YOU TOOK MY MOMMY AND MY DADDY AND MY SISTER! '''Nia Troy: '''Kaylee, you have to understand something. Your parents are bad people. Believe us we don't have a choice, we had to bring them in. '''Kaylee Derevez: '''NO! MY MOMMY AND DADDY ARE NICE PEOPLE! '''Nia Troy: '''Calm down, listen to me. Your parents were responsible for sucking money out of several cities and responsible for the recent supply of guerilla firearms delivered to terrorists. And your sister had been tied to the deaths of some diplomats lately. They're deep in the criminal underworld. '''Kaylee Derevez: '''What do you mean?...Are you saying they're responsible...for all those scary things? '''Nia Troy: '''Yes, and I am sorry. You're a kid and I know it's gonna hit you hard, it's too late for them but you still grow and change. You can help make the world a better place. '''General Benedict: '''That's right kid. The Derevezes have done so much damage but you can help make up for it. You can come live with me. I can train you to be a valuable asset to the national guard when you are old enough. '''Kaylee Derevez: '''But why can't I work like them? '''Nia Troy: '''Because, we're bounty hunters. We work in the shadows and rat out the criminal underworld. It's a messy job. You will be safer this way. '''Kaylee Derevez: '''Okay... '''General Benedict: '''Very well then. Kaylee, I'm your new daddy. I promise I'll love you and take care of you. But also to help you grow and train you to help make the world a safer place. Alright? '''Kaylee Derevez: '''Okay daddy. '''General Benedict: '''And as promised. 55k euros each. Good work kids. '''Hunters: '''It's a pleasure sir. '(The whole team high fives. Kaylee is shown leaving with General Benedict while Hitomi and Nina are put in the Mt Vesuvius Maximum Security Prison in fortified cells. The screen fades black. The post credits scene shows Kaylee in her new home. She is playing in her new father's office as he works. She walks over to him.) General Benedict: 'Yes sweetie? '(She salutes him as well as a 6 year old can.) Kaylee Benedict: 'You can call me General Kaylee Benedict! '''General Benedict: '''Awww '(He hugs her and the screen fades black for a final time.) Category:Fan Webisodes